Paradise
by LumLumLove
Summary: Porque la seducción también puede ser un arte... ¿marcial? Fic creado para el reto stripfic.


**Ranma**** 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

**.**

**ØØØØØØØººººººººØØØØØØØ**

ΩΩΩ

**Paradise**

ΩΩΩ

**ØØØØØØØººººººººØØØØØØØ**

**.**

**.**

—¿Eres nuevo?

—Ah, sí… Es mi primera vez.

—Umh —la mujer apretó sus rojos labios intentando evitar que se ellos escapara una sardónica sonrisa—. Entonces no estarás familiarizado con las normas. No es problema, yo te las explico. Lo primero que debes saber es que no está permitido tocar. Lo segundo es que no aceptamos ningún tipo de reclamación. Fácil, ¿verdad?

Ranma alzó una ceja mientras seguía a la mujer por un estrecho pasillo decorado con terciopelos rojos y morados. Iba vestida con una especie de corsé tan apretado en la cintura que parecía que los pechos se le saldrían por la garganta y unas bragas de encaje. Unos altos tacones en color burdeos completaban su indumentaria. Y eso era todo.

—Así que ya sabes, fuera anillo de casado. Tenemos unas taquillas para ese tipo de objetos y sólo te costará 1000 yens más —se giró con una sonrisa cómplice, sacando a relucir sus dientes blancos y pequeños como perlas.

—Ehh, no, si yo no estoy... —el chico se detuvo a mitad de la disculpa, sintiendo como sus mejillas se incendiaban cargadas de vergüenza. Su interlocutora se encogió de hombros y se detuvo de forma teatral junto a una gran cortina.

—Como sea, bienvenido al paraíso —dijo tirando de un cordón grueso y dorado que corrió la densa tela, dando acceso a una sala oscura llena de luces tenues. El ambiente estaba dulcemente impregnado por perfume de mujer y humo de cigarrillo.

Las conversaciones a media voz eran una especie de nana, un zumbido incesante que hacía que todos los presentes respiraran un ambiente irreal, una atmósfera de sueños inalcanzables.

El chico analizó el lugar en menos de diez segundos y guiado por la marabunta, por el ruido de colmena, tomó asiento.

Puso de forma nerviosa sus manos sobre sus rodillas y tragó saliva intentando enfrentar cara a cara el terrible bochorno que le causaba la situación. Pero él no era un cobarde, no, claro que no. Él era el gran Ranma Saotome y estaba dispuesto a eso y más con tal de ser el mejor artista marcial de todos los tiempos. Incluso aunque le costara su maltrecho honor.

Comenzó a sonar una música suave, sensual. Los presentes guardaron un silencio ritual mientras su emoción contenida se enaltecía. Todos se sentaban alrededor de uno de los escenarios del local, pero aquel tenía algo muy especial. Aquella noche actuaba _ella_.

Era circular, con una diminuta pasarela con pasamanos laterales que servía apenas para el desfile de los tacones de aguja hasta llegar al lugar de la actuación. Y allí, en medio de aquel círculo rodeado de asientos, una barra de metal se elevaba hasta el techo, como si uniera la tierra y el cielo; las candentes llamas del infierno con el resonar de las campanas en días despejados.

Muchos hombres se removían en el sitio, impacientes. Ranma les dedicaba suspicaces miradas entre la curiosidad que levantaba aquel evento y la profunda contrariedad por no ser uno más de ellos.

Entonces comenzó.

La figura de una mujer emergió en lo profundo del local, sobre la plataforma que daba acceso al escenario, caminaba de forma lenta y pausada, disfrutando del caluroso recibimiento de su entregado público.

Vestía con unas botas rojas hasta medio muslo, en cuyas suelas estaban dibujadas enormes llamas que parecían envolverla hasta desaparecer sin haber tocado la expuesta piel. Un pantalón de color rojo de un corte ridículamente pequeño, una cazadora en cuyas mangas también se dibujaban aquellas llamas, y que le quedaba tan ajustada que sus pechos se insinuaban sin pudor alguno. El ombligo jugaba a esconderse en aquel conjunto endiablado, coronado por una gorra militar forrada en charol rojo y unas gafas de sol completamente innecesarias.

Su cabello rubio pajizo revoloteaba alrededor de su cara de diablesa, dándole un aspecto sensual y vibrante. Llegó hasta el escenario y posó una mano sobre la barra, se bajó ligeramente las gafas y subió una ceja. El público estalló en vítores y Ranma supo que estaba en el lugar adecuado, no debía perder detalle.

Las luces sobre su cabeza cambiaban de tono a la par que sonaban los golpes de batería en el ritmo de la música. Sus caderas redondas trazaban círculos y sus pasos pequeños la acompañaban. Bailaba y sonreía. Miraba y giraba la cabeza. Se quitó una bota ante la anhelante mirada de todos los hombres del local, caminó apenas un paso antes de subir su pierna de forma elástica hasta casi rozar su cabeza y después deshacerse de su otro zapato. Poco a poco las prendas fueron cayendo de una en una, hasta que la sensual muchacha sólo lucía un sostén rojo, los shorts y la gorra de charol.

Tras una nueva y artística vuelta por el escenario circular se deshizo del sombrero y dejó al viento su melena, en aquel momento sus brazos se agarraron firmes a la barra y giró sobre ellos, alzando sus piernas sobre su cabeza en un movimiento estudiado. Se prendió de ambas piernas y se dejó caer despacio bocabajo, disfrutando de aquellos ojos que miraban fijamente su tenso vientre y su apretado sostén, al igual que aquel diminuto pantalón que parecía no poder contener más sus tersas carnes.

Ranma tragó saliva, no podía pestañear. Sentía las pulsaciones en la garganta, atenazado de puros nervios.

Ella volvió a prenderse de la barra, dio una vuelta aérea, los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron como cuerdas. Otra vuelta más, se agarró con ambos brazos a la parte más alta y se dejó caer en una pura espiral de absoluto deleite para los ojos. Cuando tocó el suelo sonrió radiante, y casi por accidente soltó el sostén mientras su brazo cubría con una muy bien fingida inocencia la vista completa de sus senos libres.

Entonces alzó su mano libre y sus labios susurraron la que parecía ser su rúbrica final.

—_Welcome to Paradise, darling_.

El artista marcial lo sintió en cada fibra de su ser, aquella electricidad familiar se apoderó de la pista de baile y sonó como un trueno al liberarse. A los pies de la sonriente muchacha se formó una espiral de poderoso viento que sacudió a los presentes como un huracán. Y sus carteras, billetes y joyas salieron volando, literalmente.

.

* * *

.

Akane lo sabía, Ranma estaba raro.

Tenía ojeras prolongadas y parecía especialmente concentrado en algo que no tenía intención de compartir con ella.

La joven hizo un mohín con los labios mientras miraba desde la puerta del dojô a su prometido. Sus movimientos eran erráticos, por momentos parecía regresar el artista marcial que era, pero después... después comenzaba a poner los pies torcidos, en una especie de ¿baile? Incluso Akane juraría haberle visto hacer un fútil intento de mover la cintura, sin demasiado éxito.

Estaba claro que algo se traía entre manos, y ella no estaba dispuesta a esperar a que le estallara en la cara. Tomó aire y se decidió a asaltarle con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás entrenando? —preguntó entrando súbitamente, aquello rompió la concentración del chico que la miró como si le hubiera descubierto en algo ilícito. Detuvo lo que fuera que estaba haciendo y suspiró agotado.

—Sí… no, bueno no sé —contestó esquivo, tan incómodo con la conversación como con su presencia—. De todas formas ya había terminado —dijo tomando una toalla para secarse el sudor y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Ella le miró con un claro interrogante en su expresión, definitivamente algo andaba muy mal con él.

Pasó a su lado, pero justo antes de enfrentar el camino a la casa principal se detuvo y se giró muy despacio.

—Oye Akane... —comenzó dubitativo.

—¿Si? —contestó ella impaciente, esperando de seguro una explicación a su extraño humor.

—¿Me prestarías algo de dinero?

—¿Eeeeeh? —se cruzó de brazos, completamente indignada—. ¿Y para qué lo quieres?

—Ese no es el caso, ¿me lo prestas o no?

Ella pareció pensárselo un momento, le dirigió una mirada cargada de sospecha.

—Está bien, te dejaré dinero.

Ranma le dedicó media sonrisa, pero más que feliz parecía aliviado.

—Gracias, te lo devolveré —dijo despidiéndose y esta vez sí, entrando en la casa en busca de un buen baño. La chica se quedó con la mirada prendida en la puerta, con más preguntas que respuestas.

En ese momento Nabiki regresaba de la universidad, caminaba distraída hasta que vio a su pequeña hermana enfurruñada con sus asuntos. La media de los Tendô era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no meterse en problemas ajenos que no le importaban lo más mínimo (y que no podían reportarle beneficios). Aunque por otro lado, parecía tener una ligera sospecha sobre las tribulaciones de la pequeña Akane.

—¿Pasa algo? —dijo sin más, plantándose junto a su hermana con gesto indiferente. Akane resopló.

—Ranma está raro.

—¿Dices más de lo normal?

La chica de cortos cabellos le fulminó con la mirada, Nabiki sonrió orgullosa de su ingenio.

—Lo cierto es que sí que le he notado algo —comentó pensativa— ¿A ti también te ha pedido dinero?

Akane dio un brinco en el sitio y miró a su hermana sabiendo que acababa de dar en la tecla justa. Eso era, ¡el dinero! ¿Para qué un chico como Ranma necesitaría tanto dinero? Él no era de gastar demasiado, además, si le había pedido un préstamo a Nabiki debía estar muy desesperado.

¿Y por qué no pedírselo a ella en primer lugar? La cabeza de la joven no paraba de dar vueltas a las posibilidades hasta que Nabiki la interrumpió de forma pensativa.

—Espero que no lo esté usando para nada... ya sabes —dijo levantando el meñique de su mano derecha.

—¿Qué?¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a compañía femenina, Akane. Oh, eres tan inocente —murmuró dejándole con la palabra en la boca, ante lo cual ella parpadeó incrédula.

¿Ranma? ¿Estaban hablando del mismo Ranma? ¿El tipo más torpe e inmaduro del universo? A Akane sólo le dieron ganas de echarse a reír. ¡Qué tontería! Nabiki sólo lo había dicho para molestarla, era más que obvio que su estúpido prometido se estaría gastando dinero en cualquier idiotez, como dulces, o comida o... se dio cuenta de que había terminado con la lista de posibles demasiado deprisa.

Tragó duro mientras una gota de frío sudor viajaba por su sien.

.

* * *

.

El chico de la trenza estaba seguro de que nadie le había visto. Siempre tenía buen cuidado de disfrazarse adecuadamente cuando acudía al club Paradise. Se vestía con ropa casual y se ponía unas gafas de pasta gruesa. También usaba una gorra dentro de la cual ocultaba su larga trenza. Para completar el perfecto camuflaje solía usar una mascarilla. Nadie podría reconocerle ni en mil años. Claro que su prometida estaba más que acostumbrada a sus disfraces.

Akane le llevaba siguiendo desde antes de que subiera al tren. No era que no confiara en él, pero quería asegurarse de que no estuviera metido en un lío de los suyos. Ella también usaba un adecuado disfraz.

Se había comprado una peluca castaña larga, y se había calado un sombrero hasta los ojos. Además le había cogido prestado uno de sus largos y femeninos vestidos a Kasumi (y para su vergüenza había tenido que recoger los bajos y ajustar todo el sobrante del pecho con imperdibles). Obviamente no la reconocería ni aunque se la topara de bruces.

De esta guisa comenzó a seguirle, zigzagueando por las calles céntricas, intentando no perderle, pero con la suficiente distancia para no ser descubierta. En su fuero interno, entre los nervios y la agitación pedía que Nabiki de veras le estuviese gastando una broma, pues aquella actitud más que rara se estaba tornando por momentos de lo más sospechosa.

Cuando puso un pie en el barrio de kabukicho Akane sintió cómo le comenzaban a temblar las piernas.

Aquel barrio era bien famoso por una sola cosa, y la constatación de la sospecha que había sembrado Nabiki comenzaba a conducirle hacia la locura.

No, qué tontería, debía haber una explicación lógica para todo. Se trataba de Ranma, ¡Ranma! Él no sería capaz de...

Sus perplejos ojos contemplaron cómo el artista marcial se detenía delante de un local cuya fachada coronaban luces rosas de neón, y entraba sin más. A Akane se le paró el corazón. Sintió las lágrimas de pura frustración asomar rendidas, apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes.

¿¡Pero qué se había pensado ese desgraciado!? ¡Su prometido! ¡Su futuro marido! ¡Viviendo en su casa, bajo su techo, zampándose su comida! ¡Engañándola a ella con una..! ¡Con una...!

La chica sintió como su cólera estallaba en llamas. Toda persona que circulaba por la calle se apartó no menos de tres metros, y Akane, con pies de plomo y dispuesta a matar a Ranma Saotome se plantó delante de la puerta del club Paradise.

No le extrañó lo más mínimo que un tipo corpulento le saliera al paso.

—Señorita, ¿dónde cree que va? —preguntó de forma pausada.

—¡Voy a matar a mi prometido! —gritó ella hablando tan deprisa que el hombre apenas y pudo entenderla.

—Oh, bueno... claro, lo entiendo. Pero no puede pasar.

—Intente impedírmelo —dijo dándole esquinazo, el hombre le puso una mano en el hombro y a punto estuvo Akane de ejecutar una perfecta llave que le dejara con la espalda rota, cuando volvió a hablar con una cadencia que actuaba como un calmante.

—Antes tiene que comprar una entrada. Son 10.000 yens —le aclaró. Ella pestañeó, sacó la cartera de su bolso le entregó billetes de forma recatada antes de recuperar sus ganas de matar y entrar como un elefante a una cacharrería.

Caminó por un largo pasillo, una mujer vestida con lencería le salió al paso, pero no le hizo caso alguno, tenía un sólo objetivo en mente. Apartó un grueso cortinaje y salió a lo que parecía una gran y animada sala, llena de hombres que bebían, fumaban y de chicas guapas.

Akane rechinó los dientes, algunas miradas curiosas se posaron en ella. Apartó a cuanto tipo le preguntó o se puso en medio, se deshizo del absurdo sombrero que tiró por el suelo sin cuidado. También se quitó la peluca y la metió a presión en el bolso, dando la impresión de que había degollado a alguien y aún llevaba su siniestro trofeo consigo.

Y entonces le encontró. Estaba cerca de un escenario de forma extrañamente circular. Sobre el mismo se alzaba una gran barra metálica que llegaba hasta el techo. Akane comprendió que el chico de la trenza se había convertido en un maldito pervertido, el tipo de hombre que ella más odiaba. Un baboso y asqueroso aficionado a mirar mujeres.

Le odió como jamás pensó que podría hacerlo, y toda su ciega ira se ensalzó cuando Ranma posó la vista en ella, comprendiendo que estaba jodido. Su cara de terror así lo reflejaba. Se levantó de su sitio y fue hasta ella con la ligereza de un espíritu.

—¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí? —preguntó mirando una y otra vez por encima de su hombro, pero la chica no estaba para charlas.

Con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir le propinó un sonorísimo tortazo en la mejilla que le dejó temblando y mandó su esmerado disfraz directo al suelo. Ranma apenas llegó a recuperar sus gafas antes de enfrentar un nuevo ataque.

—¿Que qué hago "yo aquí"? ¡Maldito pervertido lascivo! ¡Eres un... !

—¡Espera! ¡Puedo explicarlo! —dijo él intentando esquivar un nuevo golpe, por suerte el artista marcial era resistente a las palizas.

—¡No quiero tus explicaciones! ¡No quiero volver a verte!

—¡Pero qué..! —viendo que la situación se le iba de las manos Ranma tomó la opción menos mala, agarró con fuerza el brazo de la chica y prácticamente a empujones consiguió meterla en uno de los estrechos baños. Akane estaba incontrolable, gritaba entre sollozos e hipidos, y él intentaba con toda su alma explicarse.

—¡Cerdo! ¡Desgraciado!

—¡No es lo que parece! —se excusó, apenas había espacio entre ellos, sus cuerpos prácticamente pegados en aquel estrecho lugar, a oscuras con olor horrible y con la música sonando amortiguada.

—¿¡No estás gastándote el dinero que te dejé en un lugar de striptease!? —le acusó, y Ranma tragó saliva.

—Bueno sí...¡pero es por una buena razón!

Y sin saber cómo, el chico de la trenza encajó un nuevo golpe, esta vez un rodillazo muy mal intencionado que logró que "sólo" le diera en una pierna.

—¿¡Pero tú estás loca!? —exclamó comenzando a sudar, sintiendo como aquella situación se le había escapado por completo de entre las manos.

—¡Degenerado!

—¡Eres una...! —apretó los dientes sabiendo que sólo había una manera de que su terca prometida comprendiera—. ¡Ven!

Estaba claro que esa loca cabezota no iba a entender sus explicaciones por más que se esforzara, así que lo mejor era que lo viera con sus propios ojos. La arrastró de regreso al local, varios tipos los miraron con sorna, ya que Akane no dejaba de pegarle patadas en las espinillas y retorcerse, mientras que él se esforzaba como loco por llevarla hasta una de las primeras filas del escenario circular.

Entonces comenzó el espectáculo.

La música suave que acompañaba al show comenzó a sonar por cada uno de los altavoces del lugar y Akane de pronto se encontró atrapada entre un montón de hombres de todas las calañas; de negocios y trajeados, jóvenes con aspecto de pertenecer a bandas callejeras, jubilados que parecían pasar el rato… todos ellos completamente pendientes de _ella_.

Como una aparición una chica completamente vestida de látex rojo caminó por una estrecha pasarela hasta llegar al lugar indicado, y entonces comenzó a desprenderse de su ropa dejándola caer poco a poco. Akane miraba sin ver, tan atónita como ultrajada.

—¿Estás tan demente que crees que a mí me va lo mismo que a ti? —le soltó a su prometido, Ranma se llevó un dedo a los labios rogándole por silencio y después volvió a apuntar al escenario.

—Tú mira.

Y a regañadientes obedeció.

—Vaya, vosotros por aquí —una voz conocida les saludó entre el público. Ambos se giraron a mirar a una sonriente Nabiki quien tomó asiento junto a Akane.

—¿¡Nabiki!? —preguntaron al unísono.

—Sabía que estabas rondando la zona, cuñadito. Lo que jamás pensé es que meterías en esto a mi hermana. Por cierto, las gafas te quedan bien.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —escupió él, viendo que su muy "trabajado" disfraz no engañaba a nadie. Era el Clark Kent de una mala película de espías.

—Aquí es dónde me encuentro con algunos de mis clientes. Pagan bien por las fotos —se encogió de hombros, y tanto Ranma como Akane sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espalda. Estaban más que seguros que gran parte del material de Nabiki les pertenecía de manera muy personal.

—Nabiki, ¿tú sabes que está pasando? —dijo Akane confusa. Su hermana pareció pensárselo un momento.

—No estoy segura, pero por lo que sé causa auténtico furor.

Y con aquella afirmación a Akane no le quedó más remedio que regresar la vista al escenario, donde la chica envuelta en ajustadas ropas ya apenas lucía un minúsculo sostén y dedicaba a dar hipnóticas vueltas sobre la barra vertical haciendo una serie de giros y acrobacias con sorprendente habilidad. La sensualidad que emanaba era tan evidente que hasta ella se sintió ligeramente incómoda, miró con desaprobación a su prometido, quién no le quitaba ojo, y sólo entonces lo entendió. Algo pasaba.

El ambiente era pesado, cargado de una energía densa y caliente, y ella no paraba de girar embriagada, un giro, otro y otro más. Hasta que en una pirueta final posó sus pies de nuevo en tierra y se deshizo de su sostén. Akane se llevó las manos al rostro completamente avergonzada, pero la muchacha del escenario parecía guardarse un as en la manga, y con un movimiento estudiado se cubrió lo justo para no descubrir su desnudez mientras alzaba un brazo sobre su cabeza de forma brusca y artística.

—_Welcome to Paradise, darling_.

Y entonces se desató el huracán.

Los presentes estallaron en risas y aplausos mientras su dinero salía volando, hasta Akane tuvo que sujetar su bolso mientras su peluca salía disparada, imbuida en la fortísima corriente que parecía poder arrasar con todo.

Ella sabía lo que era eso, ya había estado dentro de un torbellino parecido, sólo que muchísimo más fuerte.

—¡Está ejecutando la técnica del dragón volador! —exclamó comprendiendo al fin, Ranma apretó los puños y asintió.

—Esa maldita chica… tenemos que pararla —declaró, lo tenía más que decidido.

—¿Pararla? —Akane intentaba hablar por encima del barullo del viento, se sujetaba los cabellos y las ropas, sabiendo que los imperdibles que aguantaban el escote remendado no eran demasiado de fiar. Mientras tanto Nabiki parecía disfrutar del caos, mirando encantada la vorágine de billetes salir despedidos.

—¡No puede usar MI técnica para esto! —dijo Ranma de nuevo, claramente molesto.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —objetó la chica de cortos cabellos.

—Ya lo verás… —musitó antes de tomar la mano de Akane y arrastrarla tras de sí, esta vez hacia la salida.

Cuando llegaron a la calle ya había anochecido. Akane miró a su prometido un tanto arrepentida de todo cuanto le había dicho, y por haber sospechado de él.

—¿Ya lo comprendes? —preguntó el chico de la trenza, ella miró hacia otro lado aún con el enfado bien presente.

—Deberías habérmelo contado, imbécil —le acusó.

—Es que me resultaba un poco… vergonzoso —se rascó la cabeza, sonrojado.

—Y porque lo estabas disfrutando, ¿verdad? —atacó ella.

—¡O-oye…!

—Venga tortolitos, dejaos de discusiones —Nabiki volvió a hacer acto de presencia y se unió a ellos en la calle, se guardó un buen fajo de billetes en el monedero. Parecía que sus negocios prosperaban.

—Lo que está claro es que hay batallas que no puedo ganar como hombre —dijo Ranma enigmático, desapareció apenas medio minuto antes de regresar con una botella de agua. Luego los tres se dirigieron a un callejón cercano, donde se situaba la salida trasera del club Paradise. Ranma no se lo pensó antes de derramarse la mitad del agua encima, obrando el cambio. Sacudió sus cabellos pelirrojos y se miró satisfecho.

—Ranma, no estarás pensando en… —aventuró Akane, conocía demasiado bien a su prometido, y algo le decía que toda aquella estudiada determinación no podía concluir en nada bueno.

Entonces la salida trasera se abrió y por ella emergió una chica sorprendentemente anodina. Su cabello teñido era lo único que la delataba como la bailarina estrella de aquel curioso show. Vestida con ropa deportiva, una gorra y una gruesa playera. Miró a las tres chicas que la esperaba en el callejón con aburrimiento.

—¿Quienes sois? Advierto desde ya que no tengo culpa alguna de que salgáis con pervertidos, yo sólo soy una artista —declaró echando sus cabellos hacia un lado.

—N-No venimos por eso —tartamudeó Ranma, que lejos de sentirse mucho más valeroso dentro de su cuerpo de mujer sucumbió a la vergüenza de haber observado tanto tiempo a la bailarina en su espectáculo.

—¿Entonces sois… fans? —se aventuró nada convencida, Ranma apretó los dientes.

—He venido a retarte —dijo apuntándole con un firme dedo.

—¿Cómo que me retas? —repitió la bailarina sin entender.

Akane puso los ojos en blanco, allá iban otra vez con una batalla estúpida. Sin embargo Nabiki parecía más que interesada en la propuesta.

—Si yo gano dejarás de usar la técnica del dragón volador para... esto —concluyó Ranma ultrajado, la chica sonrió por primera vez.

—Ya veo, con que así se llama, ¿eh? Me la enseñó un viejo libidinoso hace varios años, pero lo cierto es que no he comenzado a sacarle buen partido hasta ahora.

La imagen del viejo Happosai acudió rauda a la cabeza de las hermanas Tendô y del chico de la trenza, ese desgraciado no dejaría jamás de causarles problemas.

—Como sea, no puedes usar un arte marcial para esto. ¡Renuncia al dragón volador y gana dinero de otra forma!

—¿Y porqué debería renunciar a mi medio de vida? ¿Qué gano a cambio?

Aquello pilló al joven guerrero desprevenido, lo cierto es que no se había parado a pensar en las contraprestaciones del trato. La bailarina resopló ufana.

—Ya Ranma, déjalo, ¿qué te importa? Vámonos de aquí —dijo Akane avanzando un paso y tomando dulcemente la manga de su chaqueta, fue entonces cuando todas las miradas se posaron en ella y Akane se sintió blanco de demasiadas atenciones. La chica rubia la miró muy seria.

—Está bien. Te propongo esto, será un combate de baile. Quién más dinero consiga gana, ¿qué te parece?

—¿De veras aceptas? —se extrañó Ranma frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Claro, porque está claro que una chica tan simplona como tú no tiene nada que hacer contra mí.

—¿¡Cómo que simplona!? —se enervó la pelirroja.

—Y a cambio... —avanzó un paso y puso su dedo índice bajo la barbilla de Akane, quien la miró igual que si la fuese a electrocutar al contacto—. Si yo gano me quedo con tu novia.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamaron Ranma y Akane a la vez, Nabiki silbó divertida.

—Eso sí que es inesperado —dijo con sorna, pero la pareja de prometidos no opinaba lo mismo, ni muchísimo menos.

—Ella no es mi novia —empezó Ranma su discurso, escuchando su propia voz aguda y dubitativa, y sintiendo cómo la conversación se le iba completamente de las manos—. Y para seguir... ¡eres una mujer!

—¿Qué pasa?¿Crees que como me dedico a dar espectáculo a hombres tienen que gustarme? No entiendes absolutamente nada del arte de la seducción. Eres pan comido —sonrió consiguiendo que Ranma se volviera roja de pura indignación.

—¡Pues muy bien, pienso machacarte! —dijo la pelirroja, Akane pegó un grito indignado viéndose de nuevo como trofeo de una batalla en la que no tenía nada que ver.

—Oooh, perfecto, perfecto —interrumpió Nabiki, viendo al fin su oportunidad de sacar tajada de todo aquello—. Yo me ocuparé del conteo, pero habrá condiciones. No podemos celebrar un torneo de baile en el Paradise, es tu terreno... como te llames —terminó.

—Me llamo Crystal —dijo la bailarina señalándose indignada.

—Sí, seguro —contestó Nabiki restándole importancia a aquel nimio detalle—. Yo conseguiré dos pistas de baile perfectas en una de las discotecas más concurridas de todo Tokyo, y allí os veréis las caras. ¿Digamos en una semana?

Ambas contendientes asintieron, seguras de sí mismas.

—Perfecto —concluyó Nabiki con una sonrisa inigualable y comenzando a marcar como loca teclas en su teléfono móvil—.Yo me encargaré de los detalles, y vosotras de lo demás. Dame tu teléfono Crystal, nos mantendremos en contacto.

Y fue así como el gran combate de baile erótico quedó apalabrado, bajo la muda promesa de Ranma de enseñarle una lección a aquella chica y la mirada alucinada de Akane.

.

* * *

.

—Muy bien, colocadlo ahí... no, más a la derecha, he dicho a la derecha, ¿que tengo que ir yo a poner ese maldito palo recto? —Nabiki daba órdenes a tres operarios que de afanaban en montar un escenario circular con una barra en medio, exactamente igual que el del club Paradise, pero en mitad del dojô Tendô.

Akane asistía al montaje con preocupación y un extraño revoltijo en el estómago, ¿pero quién le mandaba a Ranma meterla en semejante lío?

Este era sin duda la batalla más absurda y problemática que había tenido, aunque la de patinaje tampoco es que que fuera... y la de animadoras... por no hablar de la de la comida francesa... En todo caso era uno de los diez enfrentamientos más absurdos que había tenido.

Ranma apareció sonriente y dispuesto, ya en su cuerpo de mujer listo a entrenar, esperó a que los operarios se marcharan y sonriente decidió ponerse manos a la obra. Akane seguía mirando desde la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

—Va a estar chupado —declaró realmente seguro de sí mismo—. Nadie mejor que yo controla la técnica del dragón volador, esto va a ser coser y cantar.

—Oh sí, seguro —dijo Akane escéptica—. Te recuerdo que te juegas a tu "novia"— dijo poniendo mucho énfasis en la última palabra. La pelirroja la miró condescendiente.

—No voy a perder, y aunque lo hiciera, a ti no te van las mujeres... ¿o sí? —preguntó apropósito, consiguiendo que Akane le lanzara un adoquín del jardín.

—Empieza de una maldita vez —refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

Ranma se puso serio y se aproximó al poste.

—Bien, lo primero la teoría. El dragón volador es una técnica que se basa en la temperatura. Ella se aprovecha del calor de su público, mientras se mantiene completamente fría. Después gira sobre esta barra —apoyó la mano sobre el metal— Que en este caso actúa como elemento estabilizador. La corriente de aire caliente asciende, ella es el frío y desciende dando giros —apuntó hacia el suelo—. Las corrientes confluyen a través del eje central que es la barra y al levantar el brazo consigue su objetivo, desatar al dragón. Fácil.

—Ajá —asintió Akane—. Veo que lo has estudiado a conciencia. Te habrá llevado horas.

El chico se sonrojó furiosamente.

—¿Quieres dejarlo ya? Lo hice para entenderlo.

Y sin más se colgó de la vertical, con sus pies descalzos trepando como un mono. Subió hasta arriba y se dejó caer en un revoltijo de piernas y brazos patético.

—¿Seguro que estabas pendiente de sus movimientos y no de mirarle el culo? —preguntó sin sutilezas, mientras Ranma resoplaba y volvía a ascender por la barra.

—¡Estas molestando! ¡Es más difícil de lo que parece!

En esta ocasión se agarró con los brazos fuertemente y fue girando con el cuerpo hasta que alcanzó el suelo en un ejercicio gimnástico perfecto, pero nada sexy.

—¿Pongo música? —preguntó Akane cada vez más cargada de sarcasmo, la pelirroja apretó los dientes sin hacerle caso alguno de vuelta a la barra.

Finalmente, aburrida Akane decidió que ver a Ranma hacer el estúpido era una nefasta forma de perder el día, así que sin preámbulos regresó a su habitación.

.

* * *

.

—Akaneeeeeeeeee —la lastimosa cara de su padre le sorprendió en mitad del camino cuando regresaba de sus clases universitarias. La chica miró a su progenitor con un aburrimiento difícil de disimular.

—¿Papá? ¿Ocurre algo?

—Tu prometido… tu prometido…

—¿Ranma? —en seguida le asaltó un mal presentimiento.

—¡Tu prometido ha convertido nuestro sagrado dojô en un lugar de vicio y depravación!

Akane apretó los dientes.

—Ese imbécil demente… —murmuró a la vez que apresuraba el paso de regreso a su hogar.

En el gran portón de la residencia Tendô había muchos hombres haciendo cola, y Nabiki controlaba el acceso.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exigió saber, su hermana estaba tan ocupada que ni le prestó atención.

—¿Tú que crees? Cobro entrada, ese estúpido lo estaba haciendo gratis —declaró como si tal cosa, para entonces Akane sentía una ansiedad incontrolable.

Pasó por delante de todos aquellos "caballeros" y se dirigió rauda al dojô, de dónde salía una música pausada y melódica.

"Nononononono" —pensaba la chica corriendo hacia allí, y cuando llegó a la puerta se encontró el lugar más abarrotado de lo que había estado jamás.

Un montón de hombres de todas las edades jaleaban y celebraban a la pelirroja, quien dueña y señora del escenario circular parecía haber controlado los movimientos de baile en barra a la perfección. Típico de él, aunque ya no tanto el hecho de estar meneándose como un jamón delante de una jauría de perros hambrientos. La vivaracha chica de la trenza no entendía de coqueteos ni provocaciones a media asta, ella se entregaba a fondo.

Apenas y vestía algo de ropa interior que de seguro había tomado prestada al viejo maestro, y con eso y un buen juego de piernas parecía más que suficiente para enloquecer a los asistentes. Ranma se paseaba ufano dando vueltas, intentando emular los pasos de la bailarina del Paradise, envolviendo en capas de calor su frialdad granítica.

Akane apretó los dientes sintiendo la abominable humillación a la que ese degenerado les estaba sometiendo.

Antes de que pudiera ponerle fin al lamentable espectáculo Ranma se sacó de la manga su jugada final. Se subió a lo alto de la barra y sonrió mientras saludaba al público.

—Jujuju, chiiicos, mirad esto —dijo antes de desprenderse por completo de su sostén y descender en una rapidísima espiral, alzando su brazo victorioso.

Como resultado obtuvo un montón de vítores, varios tipos sacando sus cámaras y un diminuto torbellino que se enredó en su muñeca un instante antes de desaparecer.

—¿Uh? —dijo sin comprender qué demonios acaba de ocurrir.

—¡Ya está bien! —desde el fondo del dojô Ranma pudo vislumbrar a su prometida, quien, boken en mano parecía arder en su propio ki—. ¡Esto no es un club! ¡Es un dojô respetable! ¡Todo el mundo fuera! —bramó, y el caldeado público comprendió que era mejor evitar confrontaciones.

Entre risas y codazos los tipos fueron abandonando la residencia Tendô uno a uno, hasta que finalmente la zona de entrenamiento quedó vacía a excepción del escenario, varias bolsas de basura, latas de refresco y envases de comida rápida esparcidos por el suelo.

Ranma continuaba junto a la barra vertical, muy serio y aún semidesnudo, mostrando al mundo sus encantos femeninos mientras contemplaba cejudo su propia mano.

—¡Eres un depravado! —le atacó Akane sacándole de sus pensamientos— ¿¡Cómo demonios se te ocurre montar semejante espectáculo!?

—¿Y cómo quieres que entrene si no? —respondió él contrariado, aún sin entender qué había podido fallar en sus cálculos.

—¡Vístete de una maldita vez, descarado! ¡Esto es un respetable dojô de artes marciales! —dijo Akane cuyos colores habían ascendido hasta su mejillas, estaba acalorada del tremendo disgusto.

—¡Estoy practicando artes marciales! —exclamó jalándose los cabellos de color fuego con frustración y buscando su camisa roja, que había quedado perdida por el suelo del escenario.

La chica de cortos cabellos rumió su enfado y le miró entrecerrando los ojos, con una enrevesada idea extendiéndose como raíces por su cabeza.

—Ya entiendo —comenzó—. No es que te molestara que ella usara tu técnica, no es porque estuviera "pervirtiendo" la verdadera razón de ser del dragón volador, eso jamás te ha importado un carajo. Lo que ocurre es que el gran Ranma Saotome no soporta no ser el mejor en algo que tenga que ver ni remotamente con las artes marciales, ¡así sea la mayor estupidez sobre la faz de la tierra!

—¡Q-qué, eso no es... ! —se intentó excusar, asaltado por un tartamudeo delator.

—¡Tú sólo quieres probar que también eres capaz de hacerlo mejor que ella!

—¿¡Pero cómo puedes pensar eso de mí!?

—¡Digo lo que es! ¡Y te recuerdo que el premio de este estúpido duelo soy yo!

—¡Ja! Como si eso me importara, escucha bien; Pienso ganar por el orgullo de la técnica milenaria del dragón volador, no espero que una marimacho con el mismo poder de atracción de un ladrillo entienda lo que estoy haciendo.

—¿Qué me has llamado? —el enfado de Akane estaba alcanzando las cotas más altas jamás vistas, los gritos de ambos se escuchaban desde la calle.

—Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que le gusta a los hombres, eres menos sexy que un buzón. En cambio yo... —alzó sus pechos con ambas manos de forma grosera, haciendo que Akane le mirara ultrajada— ...no tengo más que lucirme un rato para conseguir la energía necesaria. Conseguiré un dragón volador como nunca antes se ha visto. Se va a enterar esa tipa de quién es una "simplona".

La muchacha de cabello corto comenzó a temblar.

—Vas a perder —dijo Akane mirándole llena de ira, luchando por no dejar escapar las lágrimas de frustración—. ¡Eres un cretino rematado que no se entera de nada, y por eso mismo perderás! —concluyó dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose como una flecha hacia la casa.

Ranma se rascó la nuca y resopló. No le gustaba discutir con ella, y quizás esta vez se había pasado un poco.

.

* * *

.

Era el gran día. Para gusto de algunos había llegado demasiado rápido, y para otros no lo suficiente.

Grandes carteles en la zona comercial y en el distrito de kabukicho anunciaban el evento. Incluso se habían repartido panfletos promocionales con grandes letras en color rosado y las fotos de las dos contendientes.

Desde primera hora de la tarde había largas colas de asistentes aguardando por entrar al local, todos ansiosos por presenciar el espectáculo que daría comienzo a media noche.

El lugar elegido era ni más ni menos que una de las discotecas más grandes y lujosas de la ciudad, cuya clientela habitual miraba con culposo interés la expectación levantada. El teléfono de Nabiki no paraba de sonar, hasta el punto que la agitada chica apenas y se lo despegaba de la oreja.

Aún así sacó tiempo para secuestrar a Akane hasta su habitación y vestirla de manera adecuada a la ocasión. Al fin y al cabo era el premio de aquel duelo, debía lucir un mínimo de interesante. Ultrajada, la chica de cortos cabellos aceptó a regañadientes uno de los sugerentes vestidos de su hermana.

—¿No crees que es demasiado... pequeño? —preguntó mirándose atónita en el espejo, a aquel traje le faltaba tela por todas partes.

—¿Y qué va a pensar el público si no? Ya que vas a poner cara de acelga al menos que sea una acelga bonita —respondió Nabiki mientras se esmeraba en curvar la punta del corto cabello negro con un rizador.

Kasumi también ayudaba con un maquillaje ligero, aunque la mediana insistió que se esmerara en los labios, pintándolos con un color coral reflectante.

Como resultado Akane apenas y podía creer que hubiera aceptado semejante estupidez. Llevaba encajado un vestido plateado y fluido que se ataba a su cuello con una ligera tira y dejaba toda su espalda al aire. Con un escote bien generoso se adivinaba a la perfección el nacimiento de sus pechos, que se mantenían erguidos y sin sostén. La muchacha había insistido mucho en usar algún tipo de fijación porque para su gusto, aquello se movía exageradamente, reclamo que no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

La falda apenas y le cubría el trasero, y para terminar caminaba sobre unas sandalias de alto tacón blancas llenas de pedrería.

Decir que se sentía incómoda era quedarse verdaderamente corto, casi casi tanto como su vestido. Akane salió de la habitación tironeando de la falda y sin sorpresa alguna descubrió que Ranma ya se había marchado.

Claro, como no. Ese imbécil engreído estaba tan centrado en el tonto combate que ni se preocupaba por ella.

Subió al taxi que había alquilado su hermana y con los nervios a flor de piel se dispuso a pasar aquel trago lo mejor posible.

.

* * *

.

—¡Nabiki! ¡Bájame de inmediato! —gritó por enésima vez, pero la música amortiguaba sus quejas. Desde el suelo su hermana sonreía con un martini en la mano.

—¿Qué dices Akane? No puedo oírte con la música, pero estás divina —se burló con una sonrisa perenne.

La chica de cortos cabellos se dio por vencida, se había dejado engañar por los embustes de Nabiki y finalmente había quedado encerrada en una especie de jaula de finos barrotes dorados que colgaba como decoración en mitad del local.

O dicho de otra forma, acababa de pasar a ser parte del atrezzo.

Sentía las miradas que le dedicaban los hombres desde el suelo, buscando la postura exacta para poder mirarle las bragas, mientras que las mujeres la observaban con cierto pesar. Akane apretaba los dientes con la firme promesa de matar a su prometido por meterla en semejante estupidez, si es que seguía siéndolo después de tanta tontería.

Un artificial silencio envolvió el lugar, las luces bajaron y se paró la música. Para la ocasión habían instalado dos escenarios, circulares y gemelos alejados unos metros uno del otro, con la ya conocida barra vertical clavada en medio.

Akane observó cómo se abría una puerta, y por ella salía la conocida bailarina rubia, ¿como había dicho que se llamaba? ¿Crystal? Le recibió todo un coro de ovaciones y aplausos, abriéndole un pasillo hasta su escenario, ella sonreía y saludaba con ambas manos. Vestía su habitual conjunto rojo adornado con llamas y parecía encantada de tantas atenciones. Cruzó la vista con Akane y le sonrió radiante.

—No te preocupes mi pajarito, enseguida te rescataré y te llevaré a cenar al mejor restaurante de la ciudad —dijo guiñándole un ojo, consiguiendo que la chica se sonrojara furiosamente. Tuvo que admitir para sí misma que era la mejor propuesta que había recibido en muchísimo tiempo.

Desde el lado contrario del lugar Ranma contemplaba la escena con una ceja alzada y cara de pocos amigos. Bien era cierto que era una chica, pero el hecho de que alguien le coqueteara a Akane de manera tan descarada le hacía sentir incómodo. ¿Pero qué hacía esa tonta mostrándose así ante todo el mundo y sonrojándose como una adolescente por la invitación de cualquiera? Meneó la cabeza intentando centrarse en lo importante, estaba más que motivado para ganar el encuentro.

Había ensayado mucho, nada podía salir mal.

Se dirigió con paso resuelto hacia su escenario, las caras de asombro y los aplausos de los presentes le acompañaron tanto como a su contendiente, y es que Ranma estaba francamente arrebatadora.

Finalmente se había decidido por un traje de vinilo negro, manido pero eficaz. Llevaba toda una serie de útiles a juego; esposas, guantes, un látigo, una máscara que ocultaba su identidad y para rematar unas diadema con orejas de gatito. Un estrecho corsé ajustaba sus senos y una pequeña falda se bamboleaba mientras movía la cadera sobre los altos tacones. Se subió al escenario y miró de reojo a la muchacha suspendida en la jaula de oro, Akane gruñó y le apartó la cara.

Estupendo.

Resopló y observó retadora el escenario gemelo donde a bailarina rubia seguía saludando sin parar a su entregado público.

—¿Lista para morder el polvo, simplona? —preguntó por encima de la algarabía.

—Vas a lamentar el día que aceptaste luchar contra mí —dijo Ranma apuntándose con un dedo.

Su batalla verbal preliminar fue interrumpida por Nabiki, quien con un micrófono impuso su voz sobre la excitada multitud.

—Muy bien, estas son las normas: Quién más dinero consiga gana, el conteo lo haré yo, por supuesto —Ambas asintieron, impacientes—. Dicho esto pido a los presentes que se abstengan de llevar monedas, es de mal gusto. Prefiero billetes aunque sean pequeños. ¡Que comience el duelo!

Y a la exclamación le siguió la pertinente bajada de luces. La música comenzó a sonar suave y ambas empezaron con su show. Akane miraba la escena con el corazón en un puño, desde arriba podía contemplar perfectamente los movimientos de la bailarina; eran fluidos y premeditados, estudiados hasta el infinito. Se retiraba la ropa con pausas melódicas, ajustando los tiempos a la melodía, mientras que Ranma… Ranma era imbécil.

Viéndolas a las dos a la vez era más que evidente la diferencia de nivel. Mientras que la bailarina se ganaba al público con sus movimientos sensuales y estudiados, el estúpido de Ranma parecía contonearse alborotado con demasiada prisa por dejar caer su indumentaria, como si así pudiera ganar más atención.

Akane suspiró, de veras que él no entendía nada. Se jactaba de saber lo que querían los hombres, pero a la vista estaba que no era más que un adolescente inmaduro.

El público también la animaba, claro, cómo no, y mientras la chica de la trenza hacía piruetas en la barra mientras dejaba caer sus prendas ante el asombro de todos. No faltaba mucho, iba a darse cuenta por sí mismo en pocos minutos...

Tan imbuido por el ambiente, por las ganas de demostrar su valía y de crear un grandísimo dragón volador estaba que no se percató de nada, siquiera cuando la mayoría de sus observadores comenzaron a aburrirse de sus movimientos. Ranma se esforzaba, pero para su sorpresa no estaba consiguiendo lo que tan fácil se prometía. Quiso poner toda la carne en el asador, silbó llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el local.

—¡Eh! Si miráis bien pienso quitármelo todo, jujuju —rió con malicia, Akane rodó los ojos.

Y lo intentó, vaya si lo hizo, pero el resultado es que cada vez había menos y menos gente mirándolo, y la rubia se quedaba con absolutamente toda la atención aún luciendo la mayoría de su ropa.

Finalmente la pelirroja se retiró el corsé en un gesto osado y elevó su mano intentando así dar forma a la energía acumulada a su alrededor, pero todo fue inútil y tarde comprendió que había perdido. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el escenario, apretando los puños cuando de fondo escuchó una cruel risotada. La bailarina había detenido sus pasos y la observaba con condescendencia.

—¿Ya te diste cuenta de que eres una simplona? —dijo apuntándole con un dedo enguantado en rojo vivo.

—Yo... ¿qué? —alcanzó a balbucear.

—No comprendes cómo funciona la seducción básica, ¡jamás lograrás concentrar la energía necesaria para despertar el huracán!

—Qué... ¿qué he hecho mal? —preguntó alzando su rostro atónito.

—¡Imbécil! —venido de la nada una sandalia de tacón golpeó a la pelirroja en plena cara, Ranma cayó del escenario mientras Akane se desataba su otro zapato ardiendo de rabia—.¡Te dije que ibas a perder y ni siquiera me escuchaste!

—Oh, ¡tú cállate! Sabes aún menos de esto que yo —le recriminó poniéndose en pie y mirando hacia la jaula.

—Ese es tu problema bocazas insensible, crees saberlo todo y al final siempre es igual, ¡si se acaba nuestro compromiso será culpa tuya!

—¡Como si me importara!

—¡Muy bien, estaré mucho mejor con una mujer que contigo! —le tiró su zapato restante, acertándole de nuevo en la cabeza. El artista marcial apretó los dientes.

—¡Tampoco eres de mucha ayuda! Será que en el fondo te gustan las mujeres.

—Tú, mujerzuela, deja de gritar a mi pajarito —le espetó Crystal, deteniendo a la vez el espectáculo.

Akane le miró seria desde su jaula, aún agarrada a los barrotes.

—No deberías subestimarla, Ranma. Te lo he intentado decir y no escuchas. Crees que con tener cuerpo de mujer puedes hacer unas cosas y otras no. Crees que esta batalla sólo puedes ganarla valiéndote de lo que consideras una ventaja, pero no es así.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin entender.

Ranma miró hacia todos lados, se sentía atrapado, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de salir corriendo del escenario y encerrarse en uno de los camerinos. No, no podía darlo todo por perdido.

Escuchó dos golpes secos en la puerta y abrió con prudencia, Nabiki Tendô entró con gesto adusto y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ella tiene razón —dijo poniéndose a la altura de la semi desnuda chica pelirroja—. Deberías haberlo entendido desde el inicio.

—¿¡Pero de qué demonios habláis!? —preguntó comenzando a desesperarse, Nabiki se llevó un dedo a la sien, como si le costara demasiado trabajo mental explicar algo tan obvio.

—No sabes bailar, eso está más que claro. Sólo tienes tus piruetas, y al final eso no basta. Eres un hombre dentro de un cuerpo de mujer, Ranma, date cuenta que por más que te empeñes no puedes comprender los corazones masculinos.

—¿Q-qué? —dijo sonrojado.

—Oh, vamos. Conmigo no hace falta que disimules, yo lo sé. Te gusta mirar a Akane, sobre todo cuando se pone algún vestido de esos que dejan al descubierto el inicio de su cuello. No es lo que ves lo que te excita, si no imaginar lo que no está a la vista —sonrió malévola.

Ranma no pudo más que apartar la mirada, sin atreverse a responder.

—En otras palabras, has subestimado a tu rival, y sobre todo has cometido un gigantesco error —le apuntó con un dedo acusador—. Has decepcionado al público.

—Yo... he decepcionado a...

—Aparte de que te has comportado como la mierda con mi hermana. No hay remedio, vas a perder esta batalla —Nabiki negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros—. A no ser... no, imposible.

El artista marcial alzó la cabeza, ¿Es que aún había remedio?¿Había esperanza para él?

—¿Qué? Dímelo.

—No sé cuñadito, esto es demasiado para ti. Mejor ríndete y deja a Akane ir a su cita, creo que no le disgusta del todo.

—¡Deja de jugar conmigo Nabiki y dímelo de una vez! —exclamó irguiéndose, él no era un gran artista marcial por nada. jamás huía de un enfrentamiento.

—Salta a la vista que no estás preparado, pero allá va: Tú eres un hombre, así que no puedes intentar competir con Crystal (si es que de veras se llama así) en igualdad de condiciones. Eres simple y ordinario en tu cuerpo de mujer, ¡jamás conseguirás dominar el dragón de la seducción!

La chica de la trenza tragó saliva y dio un paso hacia atrás. Era cierto, Nabiki tenía razón, ¿cómo no lo había visto antes? No había entendido el deseo ardiente del corazón masculino porque siquiera se había detenido a pensarlo, pero era obvio que ni él mismo prefería un desnudo frontal a, aunque fuera, un pestañeo coqueto.

Estaba derrotado.

—Aunque para tu gran fortuna, también hay damas en la sala.

—Estás hablando de... de... ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera, no lo haré!

—Oh, están taaaaaan aburridas. Este sitio suele ser un local de fiesta para ambos sexos, no es de extrañar que se encuentren más que decepcionadas.

—¡Yo no puedo...!

Nabiki le miró seria y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya sé, eres tan machote que piensas que la seducción o el baile son cosas de mujeres. Esos mismos prejuicios son los que hacen que vayas perdiendo. Y por goleada. Pobre Akane, no sabrá lo que es el coqueteo en toooda su vida. Menos mal que la striper está dispuesta a llevársela de fiesta, tú eres un muermo.

Sus ojos azules relampaguearon, parecía que las dudas comenzaban a disiparse.

—¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Maldita sea, tráeme agua caliente!

—Oh, eso ya me va gustando más, Saotome.

De ninguna parte Nabiki sacó una bolsa de deportes, parecía que la tenía preparada desde el mismo principio.

—Ponte esto y prepárate para mover ese culito, ¡la energía del lívido de las mujeres es mucho más caliente de lo que puedas soportar! —dijo antes de salir de la sala.

La chica de la trenza no dudó más, encontró un termo dentro y se lo derramó encima. Se vistió raudo y avergonzado con lo que le había proporcionado Nabiki. Tomó aire y con un hondo suspiro salió afuera, donde la organizadora del gran evento le esperaba impaciente.

—¿Policía? —preguntó entre dientes mientras se calaba la visera.

—Los clásicos nunca fallan, y los hombres de uniforme tampoco —le guiñó un ojo—. Y ahora ves allí a despertar al dragón y recuperar a tu prometida de las garras de esa lesbiana sexy.

Y Ranma no pudo hacer más que tragarse la vergüenza que sentía, dejó de temblar y alzó la barbilla enfrentando de cara a su oponente. Aquella sería una de las más duras batallas que había librado jamás.

Con su forma femenina no le molestaba jugar a la seducción, disfrazarse de una y mil formas o simplemente fingir lo que no era. Su alter ego siempre había cumplido un insolícito papel extravagante muy lejos de su verdadero ser. O quizás no tanto, quizás sólo le parecía mejor comportarse de aquella manera por ser mujer. Ahora lo entendía, no había estado jugando limpio.

Miró hacia la jaula dorada que continuaba suspendida del techo, entre los dos escenarios, donde una aburrida Akane había decidido sentarse dejando caer sus piernas blancas a través de los barrotes. Varios tipos se arremolinaban justo debajo, intentando acariciar sus pies desnudos. Lo cierto es que desde el ángulo adecuado podían verse sus…

Negó con la cabeza intentando centrarse en su objetivo. Volvió sus ojos sobre su rival, quien parecía continuar su show en un prolongado deleite ya que se sabía más que ganadora. Pero él aún no había dicho su última palabra.

Avanzó y no pudo notar cómo el silencio se cernía a su alrededor. Caminó directo al escenario, con la decisión tatuada en sus pupilas pero sin poder evitar el sonrojo que le invadía.

Era obvio que todo el mundo le tomaba por lo que no era. Un perfecto policía de la unidad urbana, uniformado y firme, de servicio oficial.

Akane siquiera le reconoció, miraba al agente con una muda interrogación en el rostro, pensando que quizás fuese a acabar con aquella locura y la ayudaría a salir de su prisión.

El artista marcial subió a su escenario, la música cambió a una melodía tecno y su rival levantó la mirada con extrañeza.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Crystal, sin entender.

Él se ajustó la visera, ignorando la presencia perturbadora de su prometida justo sobre su cabeza.

—¡Soy el agente Saotome! —exclamó con el rostro más rojo que en su vida—. Y tenéis derecho a gritar.

Al compás de la música, del ritmo endiablado de la percusión y el teclado, Ranma se deshizo bruscamente de su gorra, dejando en libertad su delatora trenza china, haciendo que todo el público ahogara un suspiro.

La tensión por su presencia se disolvió en una milésima de segundo, en lo que apenas dura un pestañeo mientras todas las mujeres presentes encaminaban sus pasos hacia su escenario, atraídas como polillas hacia la más brillante luz.

"Mente en blanco, corazón en calma" —se repetía el chico en su cabeza, debía superar el pudor, convertirse en frío viento capaz de despertar al dragón y para ello debía conseguir suficiente calor a su alrededor.

Sus piernas dejaron de temblar y se plantaron firmes, como dos pilares en el escenario. Sonrió confiado, ajeno a todo, tenía que verse irresistible, debía seducirlas a todas.

Akane miraba pero no veía, con el más absoluto pasmo contemplaba a su prometido comenzar a moverse en un escenario como él mismo, ¡como un hombre! Incapaz de cerrar la boca se agarró con más fuerza a las barras de su jaula conteniendo el aliento.

Y Ranma comenzó con su tarea, toda la sordidez que parecía no encandilar a nadie con su forma femenina casaba a la perfección con sus gruesos movimientos como hombre. Ahora entendía lo que le había intentado decir Akane. Él era lo que era, y aunque su disfraz fuese perfecto no podía funcionar.

Dió una vuelta completa a la plataforma, lo sentía, la expectación y la energía acumulada a su alrededor. Los ojos de las mujeres no podían estar más fijos en él.

Se quitó las gafas oscuras, las lanzó sin mirar dónde caían y guiñó un ojo a sus entregadas espectadoras. Se escucharon unos cuantos gritos amortiguados al descubrir aquellos ojos azules, profundos y enturbiados. Ranma alzó el cuello, sus manos se movían solas, sabía cómo hacer aquello aunque fuera su primera vez. Comenzó a sentirse poderoso, dueño y señor de suspiros y anhelos.

Se retiró la corbata, no le costó más de un tirón quedarse con la fina tira enrollada en una de sus manos, y como si quisiera aprovechar la situación desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa. Pasó un dedo sobre su cuello, sintiéndose liberado y caminando una vuelta más, esta vez más despacio, deleitándose con el sonido de sus zapatos sobre el suelo. El calor se intensificaba.

Su contrincante comprendió que el duelo había cambiado de preceptos, y ella no estaba dispuesta a perder así luchara contra un hombre.

—Así que esa es tu verdadera naturaleza. No temas mi pajarito, ¡no te dejaré en las manos de ningún hombre! —declaró antes de retomar las riendas de su baile embaucador, retorciéndose como una serpiente sobre la barra y embriagando a cuantos hombres miraba.

Pero Akane apenas la escuchó, estaba demasiado ocupada alucinando con un Ranma ajeno al mundo, deslizándose perturbadoramente sexy sobre el escenario. Tan firme y fuerte, parecía el hombre más irresistible del mundo. Y para su propia mortificación tuvo que asumir que quizás en aquel instante lo fuera.

El chico se dejaba llevar por la música y se entretenía en trazar círculos perfectos. En un momento arrancó su camisa dejando al aire su escultural torso, sus abdominales marcados a fuego, los oblicuos resaltando a los laterales de su estómago. Los gritos estallaron, las mujeres peleaban por llegar a la primera fila del escenario, ansiando conseguir un pedazo de prenda que guardar como trofeo.

A pesar de la frialdad de su corazón Ranma sentía el calor que le rodeaba y comenzaba a sudar, apartó el flequillo de su frente levantando nuevos gritos de estupor al ver marcados aquello brazos con sus gestos magníficos. Era tan hermoso que casi dolía mirarle.

Tomó con una mano la barra y con una sonrisa cómplice se libró de un par de patadas de sus zapatos.

Con los pies y el torso desnudos se amarró a la vertical, en un ejercicio perfecto de equilibrio y contención. Sus brazos rectos levantaban el resto de su cuerpo como si fuera fácil irguiéndose en horizontal, sus piernas se movieron sobre su cabeza, con elasticidad pero brusco, como en la actuación de un acróbata que conoce su trabajo a la perfección. Dibujó una pirueta espectacular y terminó desprendiéndose de la barra con un mortal, aterrizando entre aplausos y nuevos suspiros.

Miró a sus entregadas almas, las derritió con una nueva sonrisa de suficiencia mientras movía el cuello sugerente y de forma distraída su juguetona mano acariciaba su pecho, y bajaba lentamente más y más llegando a sus abdominales, hasta que aquella fuerte mano de deslizó hasta la hebilla del cinturón.

Akane se levantó de la jaula, se puso en pie incapaz de seguir como estaba. Notaba el corazón en la garganta, los ojos secos y las mejillas ardiendo. Vergonzosamente excitada por aquel hombre que parecía haber aprendido y dominado un nuevo arte, esta vez profundamente letal para su autocontrol. No quería seguir mirando, pero era incapaz de despegar los ojos de aquel Ranma entregado y dispuesto. Cielo santo, ¿se comportaría alguna vez así con ella? Porque si lo hacía… estaría perdida.

Su prometido lo estaba dando absolutamente todo, y llegaría hasta el final para así poder despertar al dragón volador. Se amarró con tanta fuerza a los barrotes que los sintió combarse ligeramente, mientras la intranquilidad se instalaba en la boca de su estómago.

En su propio escenario Crystal observaba a su rival con ligeras y airadas miradas cargadas de incredulidad. Sentía el calor que le rodeaba, si conseguía reunir toda esa energía de la forma correcta estaba perdida. Su única oportunidad estaba en golpear primero, sí, eso haría, despertaría su torbellino personal mucho antes que ese tipo. A fin de cuentas, quien golpea primero, golpea dos veces.

Ranma se desabrochó el cinto y los gritos alcanzaron cotas sorprendentes, tanto que Akane tuvo que taparse los oídos. Con una lentitud ajena a la propia música o siquiera al resto del mundo, lo entregó de buena gana al molinillo de manos que se alzaban intentando tener algo de él.

De un tirón se deshizo de sus apretados pantalones, amarrados más que por velcros, de tal forma que la idolatrada figura del chico de la trenza de descubrió más que con unos boxers negros en los que, por descontados, se marcaban a fuego sus glúteos y sus musculosas piernas.

En aquel instante más que dar, comenzó a recibir ovaciones y una escandalosa lluvia de prendas íntimas femeninas. Desde su jaula Akane ardía entre el estupor y los celos. Sí, para su tormento acababa de entender que no le gustaba que Ranma se luciera de aquella forma escandalosa en su cuerpo real. Era lo que le faltaba al rey ególatra para convertirse en un tirano inaguantable.

Mientras Nabiki apretaba los labios, orgullosa, pues cuanto más dinero ganara él, más sería su margen de beneficio. Se autofelicitó efusivamente.

Ranma seguía su disciplina a rajatabla. Ignoró las prendas íntimas tiradas sobre el escenario y recuperó su gorra, que volvió a ponerse sobre la cabeza. Se agarró a la barra con una mano e hizo un giro de cadera enloquecedor. Los gritos se mezclaban con las puras fantasías de anhelo, y comenzaron a sonar reclamos más que vergonzosos.

Era pura fantasía, despierta sexualidad que hacía arder y sudar a su candente público. Supo que había llegado el momento. Volvió a la barra y con un limpio salto trepó con la fuerza de sus brazos hasta el punto más alto.

Crystal parecía haber tenido sus mismos pensamientos pues se encontraba justo a su nivel, se dedicaron una rápida mirada antes de ejecutar cada uno su propia espiral, ella girando sobre sus piernas, sensual y deseable, él sobre sus brazos, mientras flexionaba ligeramente las piernas intentando así dar forma a su particular dragón. Tocaron tierra a la vez y ejecutaron su golpe final. Crystal con su consabida y bien ejecutada maniobra de deshacerse de su sostén, pero en esta ocasión Ranma tenía la ventaja de la sorpresa.

Con un juego de manos perfecto se quitó la gorra y la puso justo delante, cubriendo lo necesario de su anatomía masculina, mientras que con la otra mano retiraba de un tirón absolutamente todo lo que terminaba de cubrir su impresionante desnudo. Alzó aquella mano con la prenda interior en su puño y sintió el calor apabullante del dragón volador gestarse a sus pies.

Lo había conseguido.

Su fortísimo huracán se alzó ante gritos impresionados, mientras que el de Crystal trataba de hacerle sombra pobremente, como una ventisca invernal venida a menos.

El artista marcial sonrió ante su logro, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no soltar el bendito sombrero.

Los billetes le rodeaban cegándole por completo, en un torbellino que hacía que Nabiki llorara de pura felicidad. Las prensas íntimas tiradas por doquier se unieron al baile, de tal forma que el resultado era, cuanto menos, curioso.

Había ganado, pero de pronto… alzó la cabeza al distinguir entre el ensordecedor huracán un grito cargado de miedo.

"Akane" —pensó al instante. No podía verla, pero sabía que era ella. Se apresuró a ponerse como buenamente pudo su ropa interior antes de volver a la barra y ver la endeble jaula azotada por el fuerte viento, mientras su prometida se agarraba a los barrotes con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Akane, aguanta! —gritó dando manotazos, intentando liberar su visión de los montones de billetes que giraban y giraban a su alrededor, cortando como cuchillas.

Saltó con un mortal hacia atrás y se enganchó a la cadena de la jaula, la descendió a toda prisa y forzó la puerta, haciendo que los hierros se doblaran como si fueran de estaño. La jaula estaba casi horizontal y Akane tenía pequeños cortes en los brazos y las piernas de intentar defenderse del afilado y furioso papel. Se agarraba como podía a los barrotes, hasta que una sacudida hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y fuera a parar directa contra el desnudo torso de su prometido. Se agarró instintivamente a su cuello y Ranma, suspirando al saberla al fin a salvo, saltó hasta el suelo donde la depositó con suavidad.

El dragón volador comenzaba a perder fuerza por instantes, y Nabiki daba instrucciones a su alrededor para recoger y contabilizar ganancias. Akane se apartó rápidamente de su prometido incapaz de mirarle a la cara, Ranma sintió cómo el pudor volvía a dominarle, haciendo otro tanto.

—Ehhh, esto…. sigues… ¿enfadada? —preguntó sin poder evitar fijarse en aquel escandaloso vestido, que visto de cerca era una propuesta en firme para no dejar de mirar en una vida.

—No, yo… yo… me has… sorprendido —alcanzó a decir ella con el rostro muy rojo.

—Lo has… ¿visto todo? —apretó los dientes sintiéndose morir del bochorno.

En aquel momento Crystal hizo acto de presencia. Vestía apenas con un sostén y sus pantaloncitos diminutos y estaba más que conmocionada. En sus ojos asomaban lágrimas de completo estupor.

—Me has derrotado —dijo llevándose una mano al pecho, dolida.

Ranma tomó aire volviendo a recuperar su dignidad.

—Así es y espero que hayas entendido la lección.

—Sí, me has mostrado algo muy importante esta noche. Siento mucho haber usado esa técnica sin entender la gran responsabilidad que conlleva.

—¿Uh? —una gota de sudor corrió por la frente del chico de la trenza, mientras alrededor el público comenzaba a rodearles, impacientes.

—Yo… ¡he subestimado el vendaval de la seducción! ¡Me he traicionado a mí misma y a todas las mujeres de Tokyo!

Akane se pegó un poco a su prometido, viendo que las hordas de mujeres no habían quedado mucho tiempo en shock tras el fortísimo huracán. Agarró su brazo intentando marcar territorio.

—Ranma… —murmuró, viendo como aquellas mano se alzaban hacia ellos como en una película de zombies.

—A partir de ahora renuncio a seguir con este espectáculo lamentable, tenías razón, ¡crearé uno nuevo donde las mujeres también puedan liberar todo su calor! ¡Crearé un nuevo paraíso! —exclamó convencida, Ranma se llevó una mano a la cara, sabiendo que una vez más las cosas iban a terminar en nada.

—¡Ranma tenemos que salir de aquí! —apremió de una vez Akane tirándole bruscamente de la trenza, las mujeres estaban cada vez más y más cariñosas y comenzaban a acariciar sus brazos y su espalda, sin que la presencia de la chica de cortos cabellos se lo impidiera lo más mínimo.

Tarde se percató de la situación, y para entonces ambos estaban atrapados en un mar de manos y perfume insalvable. El chico de la trenza tomó la mano de su prometida y a duras penas comenzó a avanzar, dando codazos y apartando gente a su alrededor. Por suerte Nabiki de nuevo parecía haber pensado en todo y más que convencida de las ganancias (parecía estar besando un fajo de billetes) les acompañó a un taxi que les llevó a los tres de regreso al dojô.

.

* * *

.

Superado el reto, todo había regresado a una mísera tranquilidad, al menos toda la tranquilidad que podía esperarse de una casa de locos.

Había una especie de pacto de silencio por el cual nadie hablaba de lo ocurrido en aquel club, ni lo haría nunca. Bueno, lo cierto es que Nabiki si hablaba mucho de ello, y es que al parecer también se las había ingeniado para hacer un pack de fotografías bochornosas que estaba vendiendo condenadamente bien.

Akane hacía su mayor esfuerzo por pasar de puntillas cuando se cruzaba con Ranma, y es que aquel deseo que había evocado el artista marcial en su interior aún tenía un fuerte remanente. No podía quitarle de su cabeza, con aquella forma de moverse y de mirar tan… absurdamente sensual. Se sentía arder de pura vergüenza cada vez que le atisbaba en un pasillo, y se había propuesto dejar pasar aquel trago a base de ejercicio y muchas, muchísimas duchas de agua fría.

Cualquier cosa con tal de que él no se enterara jamás de lo que había despertado.

Cuando aquella mañana se dispuso a salir a correr, se encontró mirando fijamente hacia el dojô, donde el escenario con la barra vertical continuaba montado a la espera de que aquella misma tarde lo desmontaran unos operarios.

Akane se removió intranquila ante su presencia, pero aquella intranquilidad tenía un diminuto deje de curiosidad que no podía seguir eludiendo. Se aseguró varias veces de que se encontraba a solas, y cerró la puerta dejando apenas una finísima apertura, para poder escuchar si se acercaba alguien.

Enfrentó la vertical decidida, la tomó con ambas manos e intentó sujetarse sin éxito. Se necesitaba de una precisión absoluta de un manejo corporal completo para poder ejercitarse en ella. Era un reto.

Se desprendió de la chaqueta que se había puesto para eludir la brisa matutina y se quedó tan sólo con su sostén deportivo, también se quitó los pantalones mostrando al mundo unas bragas que apenas y cubrían la mitad de su trasero, negras, a juego con el consabido sostén. Miró hacia arriba y se frotó las manos. Iba a hacerlo, ella también podía.

Sus brazos temblaron ligeramente al recibir todo el peso de su cuerpo, apretó los dientes y trepó, comprendiendo lo que debían de sufrir las manos con aquel ejercicio. Enredó las piernas sobre la barra y se soltó, fascinándose de la facilidad con la que se deslizaba hasta el suelo. Era divertido.

Volvió a intentarlo, esta vez ejerciendo presión con las pantorrillas, se agarró con las manos y mantuvo en equilibrio, cambiando ambas piernas de postura y trazando una hélice horizontal sobre su eje. Subió una tercera vez agarrando con fuerza la barra entre sus muslos y liberando el torso en un picado de cabeza, igual que le había visto hacer a la tal Crystal. Se deslizó divina hasta el mismo suelo sintiendo la libertad del baile en cada fibra de su ser.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Se retorció al tocar el suelo al saberse descubierta nada más y nada menos que por su prometido, quien la miraba con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados desde el quicio de la puerta. Parecía que también había decidido entrenar desde bien temprano, pues vestía su camiseta de tirantes blanca y sus amplios pantalones chinos.

—N-nada, sólo quería practicar un poco —se excusó comenzando a tomar sus ropas a toda prisa, tanto temblaba que se le cayeron de la plataforma y Akane se maldijo una y mil veces. Pero cuando quiso bajar se encontró con que Ranma había sido mucho más rápido, y ya se hallaba junto a ella mirando la barra con interés.

—Pensaba que Nabiki lo desmontaría antes.

—Se lo lleva esta tarde —dijo ella intentando cubrir con sus brazos su desnudo estómago, su prometido carraspeó.

—Mientras tanto… si quieres te enseño. Parecías divertirte.

Ella sintió el corazón encabritarse al distinguir así mismo los colores en el rostro del chico de la trenza. Caminó vacilante y puso una mano sobre el frío metal.

—¿Llevas mucho mirando? —preguntó cargada de sospecha, él se cruzó de brazos indignado.

—¿Mirándote a ti? —escupió apartando el rostro. Akane supo que acababa de tocar hueso.

—Claro, se me había olvidado que soy igual de sexy que un buzón —comentó aún dolida por el insulto, del cual por supuesto jamás recibió disculpa alguna—. Además, ahora tienes muchas fans, seguro que encuentras alguna a la que sí te guste mirar.

Pasó junto a él como un rayo, sintiéndose absurda y estúpida. Pensaba dejarle con la palabra en la boca cuando sintió su mano cerrándose sobre su antebrazo. Le miró llena de incredulidad, él jamás era tan osado, mucho menos para retenerla en plena pelea. Sabía bien que se arriesgaba a recibir un gancho de derecha, y salir volando por los despejados cielos de Nerima.

—Los celos tampoco son nada sexys —dijo agudo, Akane quiso patearle hasta que muriera.

—¡No estoy celosa, cretino! No tengas esos humos tan subidos, sigues sin tener ni idea de mujeres, aunque te hayas pasado días acudiendo a locales de stripers a mirarles las tetas —la rabia y el rencor salieron a relucir de forma mucho más enturbiada de lo que le hubiera gustado. Por supuesto que no le perdonaba, habría que ser idiota para hacerlo, así él quisiera disfrazarlo de lo que le fuera bien.

—¿Pero sigues enfadada por eso? —dijo incrédulo—. ¡Eres una rencorosa!

—¿Y encima me insultas? ¡Muérete de una maldita vez! —intentó atinarle un gancho que el chico esquivó echando la cabeza a un lado. Ranma comenzó a eludir sus golpes trazando una perfecta espiral sobre el escenario. Cuando Akane quiso darse cuenta de lo que estaba planeando paró de inmediato—. ¿Pensabas utilizar el dragón volador conmigo? —preguntó dolida, la expresión de burla del chico cambió de inmediato.

—¡Claro que no tonta, no lo estaba haciendo en serio!

Pero Akane estaba distante, con la mirada perdida en el suelo circular. El chico comenzó a desesperarse, dándose cuenta que esta vez se había pasado. Sí, ella había sido exageradamente comprensiva con aquel asunto, y él, lejos de agradecérselo lo más mínimo había optado por lo que hacía siempre, la salida fácil: Echar balones fuera esperando que todo pasara sin rencores ni malas caras más allá de unos días. Como una pequeña herida que cura sin dejar cicatriz.

Pero allí estaba el problema, dándole en los morros, enquistado y putrefacto.

—Ya veo, no es sólo que no me veas atractiva en lo más mínimo. Tu me odias.

—¿¡P-pero en serio crees eso!? —desesperado se llevó las manos a la cabeza, se quedaba sin opciones—. ¡Hay que ser muy estúpida y marimacho para no saber que me pone mil veces más tu pecho plano que el de cualquier otra! —soltó sin contemplaciones, Akane le miró estupefacta.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

Ranma se tapó la boca y se aclaró la garganta.

—Joder... —apretó los dientes sintiéndose invadir de nuevo por aquel incontrolable sonrojo que había experimentado en la pista de baile, justo antes de conseguir templar sus emociones—. Claro que te estaba mirando.

—¿Eh? —alzó la vista incapaz de contestar, sus rodillas habían comenzado a temblar.

—No lo haces bien, tienes que moverte mejor —resopló intentando llevar de nuevo la conversación a su terreno—. Agarra la barra.

Y Akane, aún impactada por lo que acababa de escuchar (o creía haber escuchado) no pudo más que obedecer. Se giró despacio y poco ambas manos en la vertical. Se quedó un momento quieta antes de sentir las grandes manos del artista marcial en sus caderas.

Contuvo un grito impresionado mientras sus dedos se apretaban en la corva que trazaba el hueso de su pelvis.

—Debe ser un movimiento suave, de abajo hacia arriba —dijo él con un tono pedagógico que no engañaba a nadie—. Inténtalo.

Ella trazó un pequeño círculo tal y cómo le había indicado, le sudaban las manos que resbalaban sobre el metal.

—No, así no —le corrigió con voz áspera, pegándose a su espalda, deslizando los dedos sobre la pared de sus muslos. Ranma apoyó su cadera contra aquel trasero que le estaba enloqueciendo. Contuvo un gemido al aspirar el aroma a jabón de sus cabellos.

Definitivamente Nabiki debía llevarse aquel trasto, pues no soportaba ver a su prometida contoneándose sin explotar. Ya bastante se había contenido tras verla pasear con ese vestido plateado. Y ahora, con esas diminutas braguitas que se ajustaban a sus nalgas de forma enfermiza no podía más que descubrir la suavidad que le brindaba la blanca piel.

Era demasiado para sus sentidos.

—Se hace así —dijo empujándola con tanta contención como deseo. La sintió vibrar ante el contacto de caderas ascendentes. Akane ahogó un adorable grito de pudor, pero era innegable que el perverso contacto le gustaba tanto como a él.

—Ranma… —atinó a pronunciar su nombre, mientras sus nudillos palidecían de la dureza con la que apretaba la barra.

—¿Sabes que tienes un lunar en el glúteo izquierdo? —susurró a su oído mientras se permitía seguir explotando aquella seda virginal que era la piel sobre su estómago, bordeando la tira elástica de su ropa interior.

—Per-Pervertido —le acusó ya sin fuerzas, mientras él repetía ese movimiento de cruel perdición, embistiendo sus nalgas en un ascenso pausado lleno de las peores intenciones. Allí, justo en ese preciso lugar sabía que se encontraba su personal y ansiado paraíso.

—¿Ves? Es así cómo se mueve la cadera —concluyó liberándola al fin, como si no acabara de hacer nada bochornoso ni extremadamente sexual.

Akane jadeaba colmada de una lacerante insatisfacción. Le miró con el rabillo del ojo, expectante y nerviosa. Si aquello había sido un intento de coqueteo por parte de Ranma Saotome no quería ni pensar en lo que podía seguir. Sentía como si acabara de correr una maldita maratón.

Despacio giró sobre su eje y se quedó frente a él agarrando la barra con las manos a su espalda. Para su sorpresa vio que Ranma no la miraba, sus hombros se contraían y respiraba agitado, lejos de la confianza que acababa de demostrar.

—¿Ya te queda claro? —atinó a preguntar dubitativo, ella asintió tan sólo una vez.

—S-sí. Ya… sí —sonrojada hasta el extremo no pudo evitar lucir una pequeña sonrisa al comprender que quizás no le resultaba tan poco atractiva como se esforzaba en hacerle creer constantemente. Quizás fuese justo lo contrario.

—Bien, pues… yo… voy a correr —concluyó Ranma con las orejas ardiendo, saliendo a toda marcha del dojô. Akane se dejó caer jadeante sobre su trasero y se llevó las manos a sus inflamadas mejillas, tuvo que abanicarse con la mano intentando así menguar la cruel calentura de la que era presa. Ese hombre sabía exactamente cómo prenderla.

Miró a la barra vertical con una extraña sensación de vacío en el estómago. Quizás podría pedirle a Nabiki que la dejara puesta unos días más. Tan sólo un par.

**Fin.**

.

* * *

.

**¡Hola a todos!**

Gracias por leer esta pequeña gamberrada en la que creo que se me ha ido la cabeza y la vida. Me apunté sin pensarlo demasiado al reto literario de stripfic promovido por las chicas de la web de Ranma1/2 fans para siempre, y así he terminado, llegando a la fecha de entrega con la lengua fuera. La idea surgió tras hacer un par de búsquedas en google y comprobar para mi asombro que existen competiciones internacionales de pole dance, vi varios vídeos y me dije: "Esto seguro que puede ser aplicado a un arte marcial absurda", y aquí está el resultado.

Espero que os haya gustado y que disfrutéis todos los estupendos fics que tendremos por este reto, yo pienso hacerlo, jejeje.

Ya vuelvo a mis fics habituales. Besos!

LUM


End file.
